G.L.A.D Kari's turn
by Kersha Okeyama
Summary: It's my turn, enjoy ^_^ ~kari~


**"It's my turn. Yay!!!!! enjoy and don't forget to review. Oh and this meeting is fairly long, because I have a lot to say. Hope you don't mind" ^_^**

****

****

**** G.L.A.D Kari's turn.

****

****

**The door at the far end of the room opened and a 14 year old girl with long black hair and dark hazel eyes entered. She walked down the isle, the rest of the members clapped. In her left hand were her speech notes, in her right hand was a book titled "Project Akira 8Z. Kari's Greatest hit". She stepped calmly onto the stage, as she did her foot slipped and she went crashing down. A few members laughed, Barbo-chan and Daughter of Chaos gave them "the evil eye". (_what can I say, they're my favourite authors amongst others ^_^)_**

****

**Kari blushed as many shades of red as Gohan had done earlier on. "Uh sorry about that!" She apologised, flashing a once in a life time smile. "As you know I, Kari, and of cause all of you, are here to say what we think about the true hero of Dragon Ball Z, Gohan!!" She said turning around and grinning at Gohan, who smiled back while blushing. **

****

**"Well I started to like Dragon ball Z in the most strange way. My sister Tara had seen the add on Cartoon Network, well Tara being total Anime lover phoned me strait away and told me about it. I said it would be stupid because it was on Cartoon network and rated G and most of the shows on Cartoon Network are for more younger people."**

****

**Loud boo's came from the audience and someone threw a tomato at Kari, who dodged it quickly. "I'm not done!!" She reassured them. The crowd settled down back in their seats and listened but found it hard since Gohan was there.**

****

**"Can I continue?.. Good,.... now after saying it would be stupid I soon regretted it. On the day that it first came on, I was flipping through all the channels because there was nothing on. I came across Cartoon Network and found that, that new show was on. It was in the middle of the show so I didn't really understand it, all I understood was that there was this guy with fat legs and long, scrappy, black hair that fell just past his knee's was trying to get this other guy with spiky black hair and orange GI to join him in some sort of raid thing. I was starting to get bored.... when....." Kari was just about to finish her sentence when gasps came from the audience and whispers about boredom in the middle of Dragon ball Z. **

****

**"WHEN!!!!....." Kari shouted as if to tell everyone to shut up so she could finish her story. The Audience hushed and Gohan urged Kari to Continue, Kari smiled at Gohan, whom once again smiled back.**

****

**".....When I noticed a small boy that was being held by this lady in shorts, a tank top and blue hair. As soon as I saw that kid in a yellow suit with green symbol I fell in love with Dragon Ball Z" **

****

**Loud Cheers came from the group of Gohan lovers, and a few stood up and clapped really hard. Kari put down her speech notes And turned to the book. **

****

**"As You know this is my latest hit, it's kinda popular, if you love Gohan and I'm sure most of you have read it." **

**Gohan stood up in shock at the book. "_Your_ the one who's been torturing me like crazy?" He said in a completely stunned state. "Well yes but,.... That's partly why I'm here, you see I have a few confessions. **

****

**(1) I wrote this story because I love drama's. **

**(2) I love, in a weird way, to cry whilst reading or writing stories.**

**(3) I adore my favourite character getting hurt, but not dying.**

**(4) I started writing this when I had the exact dream, except in my story I extended it so it would fit in chapters, interest people and leave them wanting to read the next chapter.**

**(5) My Kami Gohan cute!!**

****

**Wild cheers came from the audience mainly females, which was more than 90% of the G.L.A.D community. Daughter of Chaos stepped up on stage and whispered something in Kari's ear. Kari nodded in approvement, as Daughter of Chaos pushed a button and returned to her seat. A few seconds later a bright board with flashing lights rolled onto stage, on it were various pictures of Gohan, all the stages where he grows up. Kari walked over to the board and pressed the button that was flashing under the picture of Gohan when he's fourteen. There was some smoke and when it all disappeared 14 year old Gohan stood dazed as he stared at The great Saiya- man out of costume, in other words himself. "Gees Kari, 4 of me in your story is enough..." He commented. "Yeah but between you, Vegeta and your Father, you reduce it back to one and plus this isn't my story.... welcome to G.L.A.D, It's a special place just for you and all your fans." Kari replied squishing 14 year old Gohan next to his adult self on the same throne. Everyone cheered and a few tried to get on the stage but failed. **

****

**" Right,... As I got more and more obsessed with Dragon Ball Z and _Gohan_, I got offended easily. Like one time I was arguing with my little sister Tamsyn, Tammy for short, she said something that made me more angrier, she said Gohan,.... was IDIOTIC!!" Kari burst into tears.**

****

**Gasps and boo's came from The other fellow members and the more sensitive ones also cried. "What did you do about it?" Asked one of the members while comforting her best friend.**

****

**"The only thing I could do, In my mind I pictured Gohan going super Saiyan ^_^, I gathered up all my power and punched her full in the jaw, yes punched and do you know what happened, her tooth fell out. (_that is true)_." Everyone cheered and thumped their hands on the tables in excitement, like at school.**

****

**"Since my talk is nearly over, I think I should give you the main event, Barbo-chan would you like the pleasures of pushing that button on your table please. "Okay!" She replied pressing the pink button. "Don't take this offensively Gohan!" Kari said as a tank appeared, in it was gooey green slime that filled most of it, just above the tank was a chair and sitting in the chair tied up was Videl. "Now all you girls out their, at some stage I'm sure would have been furious that _our_ Gohan Got married to Videl, am I right?" Asked Kari. **

****

**Every one of the girls nodded in shame.**

****

**"Don't be ashamed, Gohan's addictive, Uh... this is where we all count down from 3-1 and I'll press the button, you can find out for your selves what happens" Kari said with an evil grin. **

**3**

**2**

**1 "DUNK!!!!!!!"**

**Every one yelled, as Kari pressed the button Videl went falling into the gooey concoction. Cheers filled the gigantic room as Kari said her last goodbyes and gave each of the Gohan a kiss before passing on the mic. **

****

**  
**


End file.
